deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Favourite Death Battle Ideas
This is an Idea thought up by Pikatoo where every registered user will get a chance to see a specific Death Battle Rules : 1) If one user picks one, you can not take it but you can add yourself to people who support this Battle 2) It has to make sense so no "Freddy vs Goku" bullshit 3) If you have a fight plz be able to support it don't just say "Because I wanted" to or for no stated reason at all 4) If a user uses one fighter, so can you. Just no hating 5) Try to limit it to one fight, two or three are okay but no more than three 6) This is for other users to edit as well not to comment 7) Try not to put a fighter that has all ready been i a real Death Battle That's it Go Nuts! K no one seems to under stand this so I will Go first Edit 1: Well no one seems to understand still so i will Uses Agent's Very Descriptive (Good Job Agent) Comment to show what other users should do. Edit 2: I know what Para pic but Para you will have to put your explanation on why it should happen. ''' '''Edit 3: The fights do not have to be yours or done or even on the wiki they just need to be Death Battles you want to see. Edit 4: PLEASE CENTER YOUR IMAGES! Especially images bigger than 600 by 328 (or any other default). Edit 5: Users please put you favorite Death Battle Ideas under a heading named after your account name and also put this heading under the Alphabetical Order (You know A-Z). Awesomecartoongames FireMaxPyro Petey Piranha VS Chomper: A battle of man-eating plant monsters!!! Which mutated garden monstrosity will be winner and which will be dinner? Seriously, these man-eating plant monsters are so similar and would be the perfect matchup, both can chomp, both have goop attacks, both are giant, awesome, living, mobile, carnivorous plant monsters. This was the first battle I wrote on here because it is my all time favorite idea and is what I most want to be an official death battle release. AgentHoxton I will say Compa vs. Amy Rose. Both are pink-haired girls (fur qualifies as hair in this instance), both have larger versions of everyday objects as their weapons and, what I just thought of now, both are at opposite ends of the spectrum of good (with Compa being quiet and gentle whereas Amy is tomboyish and aggressive). It's definitely off the beaten path when it comes to Amy's potential opponents, but it does make enough sense in context. To me, at least. (AgentHoxton) Ahomeschoolingroudon This is a fight that deserves to happen at some point, it's a nice change on the Marvel vs DC battles as Marvel isn't involved at all, instead we have Dark Horse Comics. Both of these are demons fighting for the good but still demons. They also are very powerful combatants and it provides a very even match despite already knowing who'd most likely win if this becomes a reality. Also Etrigan needs reattention at some point! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Blippeeddeeblah Red-Hood vs Winter Soldier This is without a doubt one of my favorite ideas. Two sidekicks turned villains in a fight of brains AND brawn. Bucky and Robin were pretty lame, until they turned into these BA's. Who would win: This is actually pretty close, but in the end, Red Hood could take it. I'm gonna do this fight myself; so I should probably do further reasearch before I make my call. BMHKain Merkava X Zoroark Sure, we've seen Pokemon before in DEATH BATTLE, BUT, this idea is original as it has a character who also (kinda) has illusionary properties. When I was trying to do research to find an opponent for Merkava of Under Night IN-BIRTH (Now on US PS3s. Go nuts.), eventually, my brain poped out a thought: Voids can't be perceived by normal beings, so a Pokémon with an illusion... By that point, an idea was born. Under Night IN-BIRTH is also criminally underrated in DEATH BATTLE, to the point of it being hated on. The game got good scores, but nobody budged to play it. Why? It has a great system, excellent characters, their stories, and ideas are original, plus it's just fun! I recommend it to those sick of Mortal Kombat, anyone who wants a fun game, and more so; Fans of Japanese Calibur Fighting game fans that wished Beowulf's story was better than it was (Not even the Ending was good, and Peacock saw that. (Impersonates Jerry Seinfeld) Annie.) Bottom line, Original, Cool, plus both combatants are ridiculously strong. It's disappointing to note that Zoroark STILL doesn't have A MEGA Evolved form. Maybe we'll get it in XZ/YZ... Now, I had an idea for Chaos leave my head, I'll see you when I find it... Chesknight Pit VS Sora Well who didn't see this coming from me? Well if you didn't you're clearly new here. So Pit VS Sora! My most wanted Death Battle of all time! My Season 1 finale! I suppose I have to explain my reasoning behind the fight right? K... 1. Sh*t load of similarities, the most important being "Defenders of Light". Others include them both being naive teenage boys, can act goofy yet also very serious, have a crap ton of weapons at their disposal, have a crap ton of magic and what-have-you at their disposal, have defeated multiple beasts, gods, etc., are somewhat reliantly on others yet can do just fine on their own and have dark counterparts. 2. Ben and Chad have said they like to style fights with what best represents characters (Link and Cloud are better known for their 3D games, yet Kirby at least is better known for 2D ones). And since most of the games Pit has been in are 3D, and almost all the Kingdom Hearts games are in 3D, Pit VS Sora would probably, you guessed it, be in 3D. And with all the stuff these guys have, and with how well Torrian's been animating lately, this could make an AMAZING fight. 3. They both have some great feats under their belts, Pit being able to take blows from mountain-busters and Sora being FTL, and this could ultimately make a very even and close match-up. 4. Another Nintendo VS Square Enix fight, and the best one I've seen and probably the best one to follow Link VS Cloud. So... YEAH! Lucario VS Renamon So Pit VS Sora may be my most wanted fight of all time, but this is probably the fight I've requested and pushed for the most. Explanation time! I gotta say, it's really surprising how there hasn't been a single Pokemon VS Digimon match yet. I mean they've got like a Mario VS Sonic-level rivalry, have been requested for MANY years, and the team has even mentioned them a few times on Facebook and Twitter. Unfortunately, the vast majority of the proposed matches end up being major stomps in favour of the Digital Monsters. But this rig there ladies and gentlemen, is about as fair as the playing field gets between them. Renamon's no slouch in combat, that's for sure, but Lucario would sure as hell be a tough opponent to overcome with all the abilities he's gotten throughout the many medias he's appeared in. And as the One Minute Melee should show us, this could make a GREAT animated fight. And I think it's about time we got a Pokemon past the first generation in here, so who better than one of the most recognizable out there? So I really hope that when the day comes that a Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle is finally announced, THIS is what we get. Derpurple Dio vs Alucard Dio Brando vs Alucard (Hellsing), two very well known and Over-Powered (and honestly possibly Over-Rated) vampires of Anime and Manga history and neither have been in a Death Battle! (Though Dio was in a One Minute Melee, it didn't do justice, it was still pretty cool) They are perfect opposites, Alucard praises and glorifies humanity as a perfect beauty and has sworn service to them. On the other hand, Dio believes humanity is weak, fragile, and worthless and that they should be exterminated/avoided at all costs. Alucard has also fought opponents similar to Dio in Hellsing (more personality-wise, close to power-wise but not too/very close to Dio's immense power). Also: ZA WARDUO! vs The Hound of Baskerville and AntFishTAS' Tim Curry Dio vs Takahata101's Alucard anyone? Kenshiro vs Jotaro/Jonathan Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo/Jonathan Joestar, The Original vs The Homage(s), Fist of the North Star vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! WATATATATATATATA/Omae wa mou shinderu (You are already dead)/100 Crack Fist vs ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA/Yare yare daze (Gimme a Break)/SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! Stoic, gold-hearted and brave heroes who's signature attack revolves around an unique technique or power and a barrage of flying fists! (Hokuto Shin Ken vs Stands and Hamon/Ripple). These two/three also deserve a Death Battle for how notable they are in the Japan and Anime/Manga Community. Grnmachine1 Link Battle Royale. Sorry, theres no image for the whole thing. Link is a character with many incarnations, and its an interesting thought to have them all fight each other. See which ones would be better than others, how some might counter others, and which is the best overall. Also, quick side-note, i'd like to see the Sorcery! Guy in an official death battle, but Lana and Robin are kinda not right to fight him. A weak swordmage with unique magic is really hard to find, but i think i'd be happy just so long as he's there. Nkstjoa Vergil VS Sesshomaru Electro VS Cole MacGrath Jin Kazama VS Kasumi ParaGoomba348 For a battle I'd like to add myself to the support list, I'd be inclined to say Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito. It's dual-wielders, and frankly we need more of that stuff in Death Battle. Okay, there are plenty of things Death Battle needs, but that's one I'd like to see myself. (AgentHoxton) Pikatoo Ok not going to lie i really like this match up i mean no only do you have similarity's like Both being embodiment's of space but there both near the Top of Anime's highest I mean i'm down with a Sailor Scout Battle Royal and eveything But Seiya kinda needs his time to shine as well, PuasLuisZX I have a fucking Top 10 in ScrewAttack for my favorites, but with new characters knowing I need re-doing the Top here. Ok, I love this rivality match. In Death Battle History never two anime characters fight versus their self, Vegeta''' VS Shadow, Goku VS Super Man, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Kirby VS '''Majin Buu, my most wanted battle ever ''Gaara VS Toph'' and finaly ''Guts VS Nightmare.'' Also watch what is the strongest universe of the HST (sorry One Piece but your universe is much weaker than Bleach and Naruto) will be epic. Yes, Bleach Manga needs finish for this battle or Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha. Naruto is a extreme good ninja Death Battle considered Naruto Sub-Sonic Travel Speed, so maybe Sub-Relastivic Ichigo will outsplitzed Naruto. Naruto can divide the Moon in two so maybe he will be the strongest in destructive capacity. ''Note of Puas: Narutards and Bleach fanboys war will become real if this happend.'' Ok, this is the support idea of Pit vs. Sora putting here for Chesknight, my second favorite battle ever. Both are dark counterparts of Pit and Sora, also both has little difference with Sora and Pit mostly in appearance and clothes. Is even closer than Pit vs. Sora, and in case of Death Battle decided doing Sora VS Lloyd. And can pass because ODBFB in majority wants more Sora's opponent be Lloyd, these two can doing a honor for Pit and Sora. Antoher want more Dark Link vs Dark Pit, but this battle is Dark Pit's stomp. WarpStar930 This may come off as a bit much but they are my faves. Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft! Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft was one of my first really good DB's and it had a similar intense theme as regular DB's do. So it definitely goes up there on my favorite's list. Toph Beifong vs Terra Toph vs. Terra was a fight that was originally supposed too be a collab with Aravy2002 but it didn't work out. Anyways I really took time to look into the characters physical abilities and powers to make this fight really ROCK! Heh heh.... No one? Ok.... (Tbc) Windindi Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedghog A fight that needs to simply be done is Mewtwo VS Silver The Hedgehog '''it needs to happen. For real, if Death Battle used Adventure's Mewtwo and Archie's Silver (with everything else), were looking at a extreamly badass fight. It just, simply in kindest of words. DO IT!!! But overall, Mewtwo doesn't just have to fight Silver, what about '''Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon? THAT would be just as amazing! Or even Mewtwo VS Darth Vader would be amazing! As long as we don't get FRIEZA, I'd say Mewtwo is quite open to so much. Mega-Man Vs Astro Boy Another fight that has to happen is Astro Boy vs. Mega Man. I know I wrote it, but I still want it to happen, and soon too! Thing is, the fight is a super close one, and overall, it just has to be done! Two robot kids saving the world? I mean, COME ON!! We NEED that! Yoshirocks92 Noel Vermillion vs Aigis Ok my reason for this fight is that we are lacking in the whole "Girls only themed Death Battles" and what's better than a female only fight? How about two artificial creations battling it out to see which one is more powerful. Now with Noel's skills with Bolverk, her power as Eye of the Azure and Mu-12 along with Aigis's weaponry, Orgia Drive and Persona this could be one of the greatest matches I've ever seen but which scientific creation will be stronger? Will it be the weapon that can kill gods? Or will it be the weapon that can kill shadows? GameboyAdv Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader This is definitely one of my favorite ideas. They have so much in common like being the most well known baddies of their universes, getting an intense burn related injury and getting it repaired with a suit, and they both try to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8u7px_GzWQ. Hawkeye vs Green Arrow Was there ever any doubt? This is by FAR the most requested Marvel vs DC fight ever and for good reason. They're almost the same person! They're both skilled in archery, have many different types of arrows, they're both extremely adept in other weapons when their archery just isn't enough. Hell, they have similar GIRLFRIENDS for fucks sake. The only thing I don't get about this match up is why Ben and Chad haven't done it yet!